Overtime
by BelleSoleil15
Summary: 6 people come together to solve mysterious events happening to people where they work. This summary sucks the story's better though.
1. Mondays are such pains

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the show Inuyasha, wish I did though.

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's POV**

_ringring_

'Who the fuck is bothering me this early'

_RingRing!_

'I'm not listening'

**_RINGRING!_**

'If I ignore it it will go away'

_Hey you've reached Kagome I can't answer the phone right now or I just don't want to speak to you so leave a message and I'll get back to you which is highly unlikely since I don't check my messages anyway. Beep._

"Kagome where the hell are you? You should be here by now, did you forget we were supposed to meet the new owner today. I bet you're still in bed listening to this entire message and right about now are running into the bathroom to get ready because it totally slipped your mind. See you at work." Beep.

"Oh shit, Oh shit"

Kagome was at the moment running around her apartment like a crazy woman trying to get ready. In 15 minutes she was out in her car and speeding off to work.

'God damnit I'm so fired. Why are Mondays so cruel to me?'

Kagome finally made to work taking 20 minutes in what usually takes an hour lucky to have avoided getting a ticket. Barely managing to remember to turn off the car and grab her keys and bag she bolted out of the car and sprinted inside the building.

'God I already hate this new boss. What's his problem anyway making people wake up early now I'm going to be a bitch all day. I should quit why did Totosai have to sell the company to overachieving workaholics anyway…'

As Kagome was ranting off in her head she failed to notice that she was heading right into something until her body connected with a hard chest.

YAY! My first chapter is done please review and feel free to criticize be as rude as you want I want honest opinions.


	2. Watch It

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inu and gang such a shame

**Chapter 2**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"I seem to recall it was you that ran into me"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman with the mismatched clothes and unruly hair (She was in a rush and didn't take the time to notice that nothing matched and her hair had seen better days) that just ran into him with his usual emotionless face.' Why does it seem that everyone is making it their mission to annoy me this morning? First I had to deal with the new nanny I got for Rin; I don't think she'll last. Ever since her mother died that child has ran off every nanny I hire. And then there's that damn brother of mine, I had to go get him after he got drunk last night. He's like a walking headache. I need a vacation'

"Hey you just gonna stand there staring all day or are you going to help me up."

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts by her voice. Reaching out a hand he lifted her and turned away.

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey watch where you're going!"

As she looked up from the ground she saw the most gorgeous man she ever saw looking down at her. He was wearing an all black suit that totally contrasted with his long silky blonde hair that was so light it looked almost silver. He had the most amazing golden eyes that gave away absolutely no emotions. Kagome was trying to stop herself from drooling at the sight of him. 'Come on Kagome you've seen hot guys before get a hold of yourself woman!'Kagome barely caught what he said because she was so entranced by that deep sexy voice of his. Noticing him staring down at her Kagome came back to her senses and realized where she was.

"Hey smart ass you gonna stand staring all day or are you going to help me up?"

Kagome took the hand that was stretched out in front of her and was brought to her feet. As he turned away Kagome mentally shook herself trying to get rid of all the perverted thoughts that were currently assaulting her head. She finally made up to her floor and immediately rushed to go find Sango.

**Sango's POV**

Sango was at her computer working when an out of breath Kagome showed up in front of her.

"Sango I'm not that late am I?"

"No it seems that you made it here with about a couple seconds to spare but I don't think you'll make a good first impression on the new boss if you're going to show up looking like you do."

"What's wrong with the way I look…?" Kagome said as she looked down. "OH MY GOSH!" with that Kagome made a hasty exit to the nearest restroom.

As Sango watched Kagome leave she reached in her desk to get out a few things and followed her.

**Normal POV**

Kagome came sneaking into the conference room hoping not to get noticed. Thanks to Sango she now looked a least somewhat decent and managed to be only a couple of minutes late. In the front of the room Sesshoumaru was in the front speaking when he caught the sight of a woman coming in late, he noticed it was the same woman he ran into earlier. Kagome caught the man she ran into earlier looking at her from the front of the room and mentally cursed of all people to run into looking the way she did.


End file.
